1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loud speakers and in particular to the construction of low profile audio speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A goal of sound reproduction equipment is to provide a life-like sound quality to the listener. Life-like sound quality is understood to be best achieved when a sound system including the speakers have a flat frequency response curve throughout the range of sound frequencies audible to the human ear, generally 20 to 20,000 Hz. A normal speaker cabinet has an electro magnetically driven speaker cone sealed to an opening in the wall of a sealed cabinet. This arrangement provides a drooping frequency response curve (e.g., 22 in the graph 20 of FIG. 1).
The graph 20 of FIG. 1 represents a comparison of sound level verses frequency (i.e., frequency response). The plot 22 shows the drooping response for a closed cabinet system. Over the years, in an effort to improve sound quality low, mid, and high range speakers have been placed in separate cabinets or compartments. Each of those separate cabinets or compartments could then be tuned by creating ports, with or without tubes, in the cabinet to improve the frequency response. At low frequencies, the use of open ports, or open ports and tubes, in the speaker cabinet becomes unmanageable because of the large air mass that needs to be moved to provide adequate tuning. As an example, an ideal cabinet size to hear low frequencies might be larger than the room in which the listener was sitting.
In an effort to offset the effects of a rigid sealed cabinet and avoid the spatial requirements necessary when attempting to create ports or tube ports with speakers low frequencies, passive radiators (generally configured like speakers, but without the electro mechanical driver) have been placed in a secondary opening of the walls of the speaker cavity to reduce the drop-off of the loudness at low frequencies. An example of the improvement in the frequency response when such a passive radiator is installed is shown as plot 24 in FIG. 1. An example of the improvement in the frequency response attributable to the installation of a prior art passive radiator can be understood by reviewing plot 26 in FIG. 2. Note that the drop in the frequency response curve at lower frequencies in plot 26 is very severe before the range of inaudible frequencies 28 is reached. In this configuration, AREA2, the area under the curve to the right of the peak above a minimum loudness level, is larger than AREA1 which is the area under the curve to the left of the peak. This imbalance is indicative of the relative distortion that can be heard as the loudness of the passive radiator nosedives and falls below an audible loudness. The low frequency loudness and energy are not balanced with the high frequency loudness and energy. The area under the curves provide a measure of the imbalance.
Recent trends in the audio systems market have been leaning towards enhancing the bass or sub-woofer response of the audio reproduction systems, so that even if a sound is below the low limit of the range of audible sound, the sound level is high enough so that the listener, although he or she cannot xe2x80x9chearxe2x80x9d the sound with ears, they can xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the sound as parts of their body are hit by the low frequency waves. At low frequencies, a limitation of passive radiators has been that the low frequencies require large displacements of the moveable radiator elements. Such large displacements can exceed the available range of motion of moveable radiator elements. For example, in FIGS. 4, 5 and 6, a speaker spider 62 at its perimeter is attached to the back end of a speaker basket 50 while the spider""s center edge (or core) it is attached to the back end of a speaker cone 58 or a diaphragm 68 to spider 72 connection element 74. In each pictured radiator, a central moveable element is suspended by a speaker xe2x80x9csurroundxe2x80x9d (52, 70, 84) which acts as the flexible element between the stationary front of the speaker basket (50, 66, 80) and the speaker moveable element. Because the range of travel available from each spider (62, 72, 88) is less than the range of travel available from the surround (52, 70, 84), as the spider (62, 72, 88) reaches the limit of its travel and stops. The sudden stop in the movement of the spider, due to its full extensions, causes distortions in adjacent components as well as in the pressure gradients in the speaker chamber. These distortions can be heard as static and/or unnatural discontinuities in the sound. The ratio of the speaker basket back opening xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d (which supports the spider) to the speaker basket front opening xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d (which supports the surround) is approximately 0.5 (or 50%)
In the instance when a passive radiator constructed solely of a speaker cone is connected only as its peripheral rim to an annular support surface in the wall of a speaker, for example, as shown in the U.S. Patent to Klasco, 4,207,963, a larger range of travel is available to accommodate large movable element displacements experienced at high volume and low frequencies. However, the use of a surround around the perimeter of the top of the cone and the cone shape produces cone wobble which also distorts the sound. The object of the Klasco patent was to arrange active elements to reduce the wobble in the passive radiator.
In the instance where a lone speaker cone suspended in a cavity opening is used, the response of the passive radiator during low frequency cycles as the cone is forced outward and pulled inward can be non-linear as the flexible member (surround) holding the cone tends to have different non-linear force to displacement characteristics when being stretched outwardly as compared to when it is being stretched inwardly.
The limitations on travel as shown in the prior art described in FIGS. 4, 5 and 6 and the wobble of a passive radiator as discussed in the Klasco patent and such a configuration""s non-linearity, highlight the shortcomings of the prior art passive radiators.
The spatial requirement of the prior art passive radiators is also a drawback. The prior art passive radiators are quite large and bulky and extend a large distance into any sealed cavity. This spatial requirement must be taken into account when designing features and companion speakers to fit into the sealed cavity.
Recently there has been an increasing demand for loudspeakers for use in a very compact/shallow space. This demand was born by consumer appetite for louder sound grew couple with the desire for less obtrusive speakers. Recently, home audio consumers have begun a major shift from larger, conventional loudspeakers housed in cabinets that stand alone in the roomxe2x80x94to smaller piston speakers that mount within the wall of a house. The available depth in in-wall locations is dictated by the use of 2xc3x974 studs during construction thus creating a space that is less than 4xe2x80x3 deep.
This need for shallow, low profile speakers are not limited to meeting the home audio demand. Such low profile speakers also have application in cars, boats, airplanes and other locations that will benefit from the depth reduction without taxing the sound pressure level. In cars for example, the available mounting depth behind the door panel is much less than the minimum height of conventional speakers. In order to use conventional speakers in such locations, it is nearly always necessary to use a raised grill cover over the speaker since it necessary to have a portion of the speaker heigh extend above the surface of the door panel into the passenger compartment.
For the most part, subwoofer construction has followed conventional technologyxe2x80x94the use of an oscillating diaphragm that responds to a varying magnetic field developed by an applied audio signal. That varying magnetic field causes the diaphragm to be attracted and repelled to and from the intermediate position where the diaphragm rests when no audio signal is applied to the speaker. For the most part, current speaker technology uses a loudspeaker made of a rigid diaphragm, or xe2x80x9cconexe2x80x9d, suspended within a speaker frame, or xe2x80x9cbasketxe2x80x9d around the outer edge with a flexible membrane, or xe2x80x9csurroundxe2x80x9d. This membrane allows the cone to move inward and outward when driven by a varying magnetic field resulting from the application of an audio, or xe2x80x9cmusicxe2x80x9d, signal applied to the speaker.
Over the years speakers have been designed with a convention structurexe2x80x94a cone connected to the outer part to a speaker frame, or basket, through a flexible membrane (surround). To develop a back-pressure wave and to control axial movement of the cone, designer installed a secondary part called a xe2x80x9cspiderxe2x80x9d that also connects the inner part of the cone to the speaker frame. Almost all spider materials used are made of cloth that has been treated and pressed in a heated die to form the shape of the spider that was sought. Conventional speakers require a huge mounting depth that render them useless in shallow spaces where consumers now wish to place speakers. For example, a conventional 10xe2x80x3 diameter speaker, with an excursion of +/xe2x88x921xe2x80x3 requires a mounting depth of speakers requires a mounting depth of at least 7xe2x80x3 to 8xe2x80x3. Hence conventional speakers clearly will not fit in shallow spaces, such as walls where the mounting depth is limited to about 3.5xe2x80x3, or less, unless a smaller diameter conventional speaker is used. Thus, consumer demand has created a need that conventional speakers can not meet and still provide the performance desired by the consumer. Therefore there is a need to develop loudspeakers that have a large piston area with a minimum mounting depth. Low profile speakers designed using the present invention meet that need.
An embodiment according to the invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a generally linear response by configuring two speaker surrounds opposite one another so that any non-linearities in the spring constant between an outward displacement versus an inward displacement are generally cancelled and a pseudo linear spring constant is developed throughout the central range of travel of the passive radiator moveable elements.
In an embodiment according to the invention an inner surround encircles and has an inner edge fixed to the perimeter of an inner center member which is generally a flat disk and may be a flat disk diaphragm. The arch of the surround between the inner edge and the perimeter edge of the inner surround extends in a first direction. An outer surround encircling and having an inner edge fixed to the perimeter of an outer center member is configured so that its arch extends in a second direction which is opposite the first direction. A connection member or mass is fixed to and between the inner center members and the outer center member causes the two to move together and in parallel. The connection member may be a specially sized mass to tune the passive radiator for resonance at a particular frequency.
Variations of embodiments according to the invention include using a ratio of the size of the inner center member to the outer center member or outer center member to the inner center member of between 0.8 and 1, the calculation of the ratio will be such that the rat o will always be 1 or less. Another embodiment provides the inner central member and outer central member to be connected and integral as one piece with an annular spring (elastic) member between the central integral inner and outer member core and the surrounding speaker frame opening. A cut out section of the wall of the speaker cabinet, for example can form the central diaphragm core, and the application of an elastic flowable substance that can be formed in place to form an elastic bond between the core and the surrounding support frame (usually a hole in the speaker cabinet) by using a formable elastic substance that can be formed into a desired shape in flowable gel or liquid type state. Where the flowable substance sets up to have acceptable elastic qualities such as might be found when using a spider or surround of the current design in that location.
A further aspect of the invention involves structures and methods which enhance embodiments according to the invention by eliminating high pressure air between surround rolls during long strokes of the passive element by providing an air vent system. This system prevents creation of a high-pressure secondary air cabinet that slows the response.
A still further aspect of the invention relates to the utilization of multiply configured concentric surrounds in a long stroke passive speaker configuration to provide a high quality sound without noticeable group delay while still providing high SPL (sound pressure levels). A progressive roll passive system utilizes progressively smaller surround roll diameters to achieve high sound pressure levels with minimal distortion with a short overall height.
Another aspect of the present invention builds on the invention embodiments discussed above to provide a symmetrically loaded, shallow suspension speaker. In the speaker embodiments of the present invention, the symmetrically loaded, shallow suspension supports a substantially stiff diaphragm that functions similarly to the xe2x80x9cconexe2x80x9d of the prior art. In the present invention the diaphragm, or cone, is made of a material such as honeycomb, thin aluminum, and other composite and non-composite light-weight materials; conventional cone materials will not work in this application since the diaphragm is substantially flat and light-weight. This flat diaphragm is suspended by the outermost edge with a suspension system that is entirely outside the diameter of the magnet, thus allowing the suspension to extend to nearly the bottom of the speaker basket on the maximum inward excursion of the voice coil and diaphragm. Thus, the suspension operational depth is not the limiting factor of the speaker basket design and the actual mounting depth of the speaker. Note that mounting depth and cone wobble control are interrelated in the speakers of the present invention; the closer the outer portion of the suspension is to an inner one, the chance of wobble increases as the the mounting depth of the speaker becomes shallower. As will be seen below in the detailed description of the various embodiments of the present invention, the elements of the suspension system of the present invention have been designed maximize the spacing between the inner and outer portions of the suspension system, thus minimizing the possibility of wobble in the low profile speakers of the present invention.
The various embodiments of the present invention permit the designer to maximize air movement in a given mounting depth with a configuration that optimizes the operation of the moving parts (i.e., diaphragm, suspension and voice coil) in the electromagnetic environment that complements the fixed mechanical structural configuration of the non-moving parts. In one embodiment, this invention allows the designer to have an over excursion (outward/inward limiter) that is optimized with the available mounting depth. For example, the present invention allows the designer to have a 15xe2x80x3 diameter speaker that fits in a mounting depth of as little as 3.5xe2x80x3 with a diaphragm excursion of approximately xc2x11xe2x80x3, while a conventional speaker with the same size working piston requires a mounting depth of 6xe2x80x3 to 7xe2x80x3.
The present invention also includes several embodiments that allow the user of the speaker to replace the voice coil, or the voice coil and the cone or diaphragm, should they becomes damaged. This would be an attractive option for performers that have a speaker fail during a performance when a speaker is over-driven or dropped.